


Southern Lady Bird and Matagot

by DeityChaos



Series: Κύριε ἐλέησον [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-10-10 08:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeityChaos/pseuds/DeityChaos
Summary: "Κύριε ἐλέησον" in ancient Greek means "Lord have mercy.", but in modern Greek means "Sir, take it easy". From a Tumblr post.Marinette is done with Adrian's passive approach and her classmates buying into Lila's lies. Don't worry Marinette, take it easy. As for Lila, Lord have mercy.Watch Lila's lies crumble as Marinette and her classmates meet Marinette's extended family...the demigods.Moments of Lila's lies crumbling with the help of fellow OCs demigods and other canon demigods.Sorry for the bad summary.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In East Asian cultures, the last name goes first then the given name; different from Western society
> 
> -Cheng Zhilan is Zhilan Cheng  
-Cheng Maoyu is Maoyu Cheng  
-"gege" means Big Brother, so when Zhilan is saying "Mao-gege", she means "Big Brother Mao"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Paris. We have landed at the Charles de Gaulle Airport. On behalf of Hainan Airlines and the entire crew, I'd like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you onboard again in the near future. It is 5 am Paris time, be sure to get to your destinations safely. Have a nice day!"

A sleeping Chinese teenage girl was jostled awake by the kid passenger, who was sitting behind her, kicking her chair. Noticing people getting up and leaving, she quickly unfastens her seatbelt and bounds for the exit; only to be blocked from leaving by her older brother struggling with their carry on luggage tucked in the compartment above the seats.

"Cheng Zhilan, wait for me! Don't misbehave while we're here."

"But Mao-gege, we're finally here! We finally get to see Xingyun again!"

Cheng Maoyu looked away from his struggle to his sister's face. Drool lines marked her face, a red mark bloomed on her face which came from leaning against the window, her pigtails messed up and the right one slowly losing its band due to the kid behind them pulling on it through the seat gap, her eyes red from sleeping with her contacts on. He looked further down and find the wording on her shirt to be amusing. **I woke up like this**. Yes, yes you did.

"I'm excited as you are to see Xingyun. But one look at you, Xingyun would run away."

"What's wrong with me?"

"Your face." With that said, Maoyu went back to his struggle, attempting to free their carry on luggage from the overhead compartment.

"What do you mean my face? My face and your face have been blessed by Aphrodite. If there's something wrong with my face, there's something wrong with your face."

"Are you complimenting me or insulting me?"

"Interpret as you please."

"Get a mirror."

Zhilan took out her phone and switched open the camera. One look at her reflection, she cried out "Aiya!"

Looking towards him, she commanded "Mao-gege, hurry up! Get the luggage down. We need to tidy up a bit."

"Me? Why me? Did you look at yourself?" Maoyu had finally managed to take down the luggage and threw his sister's silver cosmetic briefcase towards her.

"Did you look at yourself?" Zhilan countered back as she caught her cosmetic kit. She looked at her brother's face. Dark circles and eye bags attached themselves around his eyes, his eyes were red from staying up all night due to his insomnia, his skin was gaunt due to the stress that was slowly accumulating for an important future event.

Maoyu only sighed "We both look bad, don't we?"

Zhilan could only nod as they headed towards the exit.

He sighed, "Come on, we'll freshen up in the airport's bathroom and take a bath at the apartment that Baba got for us."

Maoyu looped his free arm around his sister's shoulder and guided them towards their next destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is a legacy demigod of Greek gods, this doesn't mean that Roman demigods won't appear in these one-shots. Her parents are also legacy demigods of the Greek gods.
> 
> Her paternal grandfather is the son of Demeter and her paternal grandmother is the daughter of a Hermes demigod and an Iris demigod.
> 
> Her maternal grandfather is the son of Apollo and her maternal grandmother is the daughter of Aphrodite.
> 
> Making Marinette a legacy of Apollo, Aphrodite, Hermes, Demeter, and Iris.


	2. Chapter 2

At 5 am, at the Paris–Le Bourget Airport runway, a tall teenage male with pale blonde combed back hair and light bluish-gray eyes, descended the stairs of a private jet. At the end of the steps, a woman with a red streak of hair on the left side of her head nodded towards him.

"Monsieur Chevalier, welcome to Paris. Was your flight well?"

The teen sighed "Nathalie Sancouer, my father and I don't go by that name anymore."

Nathalie bowed her head before addressing him again, "Forgive me on my ignorance of the matter, Monsieur Blackwood. Please, we'll talk more in the car, if you will."

"Very well."

She entered through the passenger seat door while he entered through the open backseat door that was held open by a large and tall man, he nodded, "Hello, Gorilla. A pleasure to see you again."

Gorilla nodded in response and quickly entered the driver's seat to begin the journey back to Agreste manor.

In the car, arrangements were debated among the two nondriving passengers. The young teen in the back was looking out towards the window, while Nathalie merely gave glances at the boy, only focusing on the road ahead.

"With all due respect to Monsieur Agreste and Adrien, I will not reside in the manor of dysfunctional familial problems. My family and I have already made arrangements for my time in Paris. So I thank Monsieur Agreste for his offer, but I must decline."

"But Monsieur Blackwood, your uncle wishes to have you under his care while your parents are out of the country for work. I'm sure Adrien would appreciate your company while you stay in the manor."

With the mention of Adrien, the teen swerved his head towards the front, shadows creating an overcast over his face and his eyes reflecting light from a passing car, reminded Nathalie of a cat.

"Is Adrien still alone in that cage of his? By keeping him inside with a limited amount of social communication, it will only promote a desire to escape. You simply can't keep him inside forever. Are you afraid of the saying 'Curiosity killed the cat.'? Well, don't worry 'Satisfaction brought it back'."

"Adrien isn't alone, he still is friends with Miss Bourgeois. But he has started attending Collège Françoise Dupont and has increased his social circle."

"So how long ago was this? A year? A month? A week? Still far too late for any good."

"Monsieur Blackwood, I understand your concerns about Adrien and his development. You can monitor Adrien if you come and reside at the Agreste mansion. Monsieur Agreste wishes to keep his family close to him, and family should stick together."

With the mention of family, the teen crossed his legs and clasped his hands, a scowl decorated his face, the voice that came out next was cold as steel.

"Enough with the pity Madame Sancouer. I will reside in the arrangement that was decided by me and _my family_. Don't worry, Adrien will meet me one way or another, but not by your or _his_ hand."

"I see...your parents have already registered you into Collège Françoise Dupont, haven't they?"

"Quite right."

"I see...but if you would like, I can convince your uncle to let you reside in your intended residence."

"I have a feeling that there is something that you want in return, for such a favor."

"Yes, address yourself as an Agreste."

"He knew, didn't he? That I plan to isolate myself from the Agreste name."

"It seems cruel to distance yourself from your aunt and your cousin."

"Leave the Graham de Vanily family and Adrien out of this. Enough with this, I'll agree to your terms, only if you agree to mine."

The silence between the two sides was tense until the car tires screeched to a stop. An apartment building fit for five families, each floor contained a family. This wasn't the Agreste mansion, as it should be.

"Very well, Monsieur Agreste. Welcome to your residence, Felix."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is a legacy demigod of Greek gods, this doesn't mean that Roman demigods won't appear in these one-shots. Her parents are also legacy demigods of the Greek gods.
> 
> Her paternal grandfather is the son of Demeter and her paternal grandmother is the daughter of a Hermes demigod and an Iris demigod.
> 
> Her maternal grandfather is the son of Apollo and her maternal grandmother is the daughter of Aphrodite.
> 
> Making Marinette a legacy of Apollo, Aphrodite, Hermes, Demeter, and Iris.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw the Miraculous trailer for Felix. I cried. Not sure from laughter or mass confusion.
> 
> Pls read the end notes

"hei san, zi laan!" (Get up, Zhilan!)

A pillow flew towards the offending voice.

Zhilan moaned from under her covers, "taai zo ahh...ngo mun heoi naa? " (Too early ahh...where are we going?)

Her covers were yanked away and she groaned from the lack of warmth. Her brother opened her curtains, allowing sunlight to shine directly on her face.

He turned towards her, smiling, "heoi jam caa tung hang wan dik gaa jan." (Going (to) yum cha with Xingyun's family.) (Yum Cha is a Cantonese tradition of brunch, also known to others as dim sum)

Zhilan grumbled before nodding as her brother left her room. Her feet landed on the floor and began shuffling around to find her slippers. As she made her way to her vanity sink, she tripped over a floor pillow and landed on the floor with a thud. 

* * *

Felix was starting his day sitting on the window seat in his bedroom with a cup of tea in one hand and a book in the other. Only for him to hear several thumps later followed by a thud from above. He looked upward, sighed, and returned to his book.

* * *

Zhilan swiftly glided into the Quartier Asiatique with purple and white silks of her hanfu dancing behind her. The dangling hair accessories swayed with her movement. Maoyu was a few steps behind her, sighing and carrying gifts for Xingyun's family. They were a few minutes late, but they couldn't help it since they were stopped by Paris citizens and tourists asking for pictures of a hanfu wearing Zhilan. 

"faai dim faai dim! ngo mun bat soeng joeng taa1 mun dang doi!" (Hurry, hurry! We don't want to keep them waiting!) 

Let's just say the Cheng siblings were delayed by another 15 minutes to the restaurant due to more people in the French Chinatown wanting to take a picture of Zhilan. But finally, they were seated with their cousin's family.

At the table, Maoyu was busy attempting to shove gifts into his uncle's hands while Zhilan was busy refusing the lucky red envelopes that their aunt was trying to give and slipping back the red envelopes to their cousin Xingyun. 

After the eventful exchange, the two paid respect to their cousin's family by pouring them tea, "gu fu, gu mou, hang wan, nei hou maa?" (Uncle (father's sister's husband), Aunt (father's sister), Xingyun, how are you?)

Xingyun looked towards them as she set her teacup down, "ngo han hou."(I'm doing fine)

Before the whole conversation would be spoken in Cantonese, Maoyu steered the conversation to a language that everyone could understand as they ate their food. 

"So Marinette, how's learning Mandarin?"

Marinette groaned as she placed down her pork bun, and pouted, "I don't know how you two can easily speak Cantonese, Wenzhounese, and Mandarin. I can barely speak Cantonese and Wenzhounese, let alone Mandarin. When granduncle Wang came over, it was so embarrassing of not being able to speak to him."

Zhilan, who sat by Marinette's right, patted her cousin's shoulder, "There, there Marinette. I'm sure you'll get the hang of it soon. Oh right, do you take commissions?"

Marinette nodded as she examined the fabric of Zhilan's hanfu, "What you have in mind for me to design?

"It's for Maoyu. He could use a good luck charm from his lucky cousin."

Marinette tensed up at the word 'lucky'.

Sabine perked up from her chair and looked up from her plate, "Oh, is the charm for Maoyu? I heard that he's appearing on a tv show, Idol Unit 101, right? Your parents told me, Maoyu. They must be so proud that you were chosen."

Tom let out a hearty laugh as he patted Maoyu's back in congratulations. "When are you going to appear on the big screen? I heard about diets you might have to go through. If you need any food, call us, we'll come over and start baking for you over there." 

Maoyu coughed from the affection he got from his uncle. He, in return, embraced his uncle and slipped a red envelope into Tom's coat pocket. When released from the embrace, he laughed, "Thank you, uncle. I'll wait for your visit when the time comes. I won't be in Paris for long, I have to return to China for shooting. So I have to ask-"

Marinette cuts in, "Is Zhilan staying with us? How long are you staying in Paris, Maoyu? Will Zhilan be attending school in Paris?"

Before Maoyu could answer back, Zhilan responded, "Sorry, Marinette. I won't be staying with you. Baba and Mama got us an apartment over at the 7th arrondissement right by Rue Cler. Mao-"

Like sister, like brother, Maoyu quickly interrupted, "I'll be staying in Paris for more than two weeks before heading back. I wanted to ask if everyone here can keep an eye on Zhilan while I'm gone. In the meantime, Zhilan will be attending Marinette's class."

Sabine frowned at the lack of parental supervision, "Maoyu, are you sure Zhilan can't stay with us. The school is closer to our arrondissement than the 7th arrondissement. Don't her class start tomorrow?. She will get lost since she’s new to the area. It will take an hour on foot from Rue Cler to the school; unless she wants to take the bus during rush hour, she won’t get to class on time.”

In an effort to calm down her aunt, Zhilan placed her hands over her aunt’s hand, ”Don’t worry, auntie. I have already completed all the necessary training at Marinette’s school for an AM license. I have a temporary license at the moment, so I can ride my scooter to school."

That answer brought out two separate questions from the females sitting on either side of Zhilan.

“Wait! When did you take the training at my school? I would have seen you.”

“You’ll still get lost on the Parisian streets!”

"To answer Marinette's question, I took my training when you and your whole class went to London. It's a good thing that Ladybug and Chat Noir were there on the train. To answer auntie's question, Baba rode beside me after I got my temporary license and showed me all the shortcuts. I'll be fine. Oh, by the way Marinette, _can_ you make Maoyu a lucky charm?"

"Sure, give me a few days, it will be done before Maoyu leaves. But here's the question, did you register using your Chinese name or a Western name? Ms.Bustier had told me that two more transfer students were coming into the class."

Zhilan's smile curved mischievously around her cup, "I'm only here for a few months. No need to use my Chinese name here. I hear it all the time in China. Let me play around a bit, I want to use it as a codename for one day. So starting from today, call me...Bridgette."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Xingyun is Marinette. 
> 
> Let me give you the etymology of the names here.  
Màoyù: 懋玉  
懋  
to be hardworking  
luxuriant  
splendid  
玉  
jade
> 
> Zhīlán: 芝兰 / Bridgette means "Noble or exalted one"  
lit. iris and orchid  
fig. exalted sentiments  
(expr. of praise for noble character, beautiful surrounding, future prospects etc)
> 
> Xìngyùn: 幸运 / Marinette means "little Mary", "the one who rises", "the good of the people"  
fortunate  
lucky  
fortune  
luck
> 
> How the family was sitting at the dim sum table:  
In clockwise position: Tom, Sabine, Zhilan, Marinette, Maoyu
> 
> Sites explaining licenses in France:  
https://smartexpat.com/france/how-to-guides/transport/driving/french-driving-licences  
https://www.angloinfo.com/how-to/france/transport/driving-licences/motorbikes-scooters

**Author's Note:**

> Marinette is a legacy demigod of Greek gods, this doesn't mean that Roman demigods won't appear in these one-shots. Her parents are also legacy demigods of the Greek gods.
> 
> Her paternal grandfather is the son of Demeter and her paternal grandmother is the daughter of a Hermes demigod and an Iris demigod.
> 
> Her maternal grandfather is the son of Apollo and her maternal grandmother is the daughter of Aphrodite.
> 
> Making Marinette a legacy of Apollo, Aphrodite, Hermes, Demeter, and Iris.


End file.
